Nom de code : AKUMA
by Ellundril07
Summary: L'humanité est menacée par un mystérieux virus. L'agent Kanda est mis sur l'affaire et rencontre un jeune voyou qui va le remettre sur le droit chemin et le mener vers la vérité. Mais cela ne va pas le laisser indemne... Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Kanda ! Viens voir par là !

Kanda soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Il en avait marre de devoir faire ce boulot pourri, et en plus de ça, avec le début de l'alerte, il n'avait plus une minute pour souffler. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui avait choisi ce boulot mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qui avait l'avait poussé à devenir policier ? Le salaire ? N'importe quoi ! Il gagnait à peine assez pour se payer un petit appartement dans le quartier traditionnel de Tokyo.

-J'arrive...

Il avait choisi ce métier, en fait, pour être sûr de ne jamais s'ennuyer. Il détestait la routine, et il pensait qu'en devenant policier, le quotidien ne serait jamais pareil. Il avait eu raison, en partie. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais, mais c'était bien le seul avantage. À part ça, les policiers étaient maintenant craints et méprisés à la fois. Heureusement qu'il avait un fort caractère ! Beaucoup de policiers jetaient l'éponge au bout de trois mois, et il en résultait que la police de Tokyo était en sous-effectif. Les agents restant, comme lui, devaient faire des heures sup' pour garantir la sécurité de tous comme s'il étaient au complet.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient réussi à maintenir l'ordre, mais avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel ennemi invisible, ils peinaient à calmer la population.

AKUMA. C'était le nom de la nouvelle menace qui mettait en danger non seulement Tokyo, mais aussi le monde entier. Un virus dont la source était inconnue, et les effets néfastes touchaient arbitrairement les gens, ce qui le rendait difficile à endiguer. Le premier cas s'était déclaré au Japon, mais il s'était rapidement propagé à la planète entière. Une pandémie mondiale qui sévissait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois et aucun remède ni vaccin n'avaient été découverts.

Les polices et services d'investigations du monde entier essayaient de découvrir ce qui avait pu déclencher ce virus. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un virus virulent comme l'était la peste par la passé, mais le chef de la police de Tokyo était persuadé que le virus avait une cause criminelle.

C'est pour cela que Kanda et son coéquipier, Alma, se trouvait dans un entrepôt à l'écart de la ville dans lequel ils étaient sensé trouver des indices.

-Il n'y a rien ici ! Rugit Kanda en donnant un coup de pied dans une cannette vide. C'est juste un squat ici !

-Tu as raison, répondit Alma en s'asseyant à même le sol. Mais tu sais bien que le chef veut qu'on ramène quelque chose.

-Si y'a rien à ramener, on ramène rien, point barre, trancha Kanda.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la grande pièce sale et humide, comme toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux. Et il était nerveux quand il était fatigué.

-Dis moi Yuu, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Hein ?

Alma jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami. Les yeux gris anthracite de Kanda étaient cernés. Et il avait maigri, signe qu'il se nourrissait mal. AKUMA ne faisait pas que du mal aux victimes. Il épuisait tout le monde et en particulier les forces de l'ordre.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est ce que tu réponds tout le...

-Chut !

Kanda venait d'apercevoir de la lumière derrière un baril. Il entraîna Alma derrière une pile de cartons et lui intima le silence.

Un groupe de jeune entra en rigolant, munis de bombes de peinture.

-Ce ne sont que des gamins, murmura t-il.

-Je vois, répondit Alma sur le même ton. Bon, je me barre en douce. Tu viens ?

-Non, j'ai un pressentiment. Je reste. On se voit demain.

Alma sortit de sa cachette et se coula dans l'obscurité. Kanda pu reporter son attention sur les squatteurs qui avaient commencé à taguer le mur, mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils dessinaient. De toute manière, il allait devoir les arrêter. Faire des graffitis était interdit par la loi, même s'il s'agissait que d'une infraction mineure.

-Bon, on s'arrache ! Tu veux pas venir Allen ?

-Non, répondit le dénommé Allen. Je finis ce dessin là.

Kanda ne voyait pas qui parlait, ni à quoi les jeunes ressemblaient, mais il connaissait au moins un nom. Il sortit son arme de sa poche, au cas où ils résisteraient, et il allait se lever quand les jeunes sortirent de la salle. Il réussit à entrevoir un des voyous, et il s'immobilisa. Il manquait un œil à ce garçon, mais son sourire était éblouissant. Kanda décida de les laisser partir, du moins pour cette fois. Il se tapit de nouveau dans sa cachette.

Pourtant, il restait un jeune à l'intérieur, et il décida de le prendre par surprise. Il se rapprocha doucement et s'accroupit suffisamment près du squatteur pour le voir de dos. Et ce qu'il vit le déconcerta.

_Mais il a quel âge ? C'est un vieux ?_

Kanda ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il dessinait. Il baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde pour s'assurer que son arme était bien chargée, et quand il releva la tête, le garçon n'était plus là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Kanda sursauta si fort qu'il appuya sur la détente de son pistolet. Le coup partit et ricocha sur un tube en métal. Kanda le prit de plein fouet dans le bras. Il fit un bond en arrière et appuya sa main sur son bras pour arrêter le saignement.

-Nom de Dieu ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

Il réussit à calmer sa respiration et se rappela de ce qu'il faisait là. Il relava la tête et regarda le voyou en face de lui, et resta la bouche (presque) ouverte.

La personne en face de lui était un garçon d'à peu près le même âge que lui, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Il avait les yeux gris-violet et une drôle de cicatrice en forme de pentacle renversé qui continuait sur sa joue.

-Hé gamin, c'est plutôt moi... qui doit te poser la question il me semble... haleta Kanda en comprimant la plaie.

Sa vue se troublait. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, et même s'il maintenait qu'il allait bien, en vérité il était épuisé. Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder contenance. Et ce garçon qui ne bougeait pas !

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça tu veux... ? C'est dérangeant... murmura t-il.

Le regard du garçon était étrange. Hanté. Oui, c'était le mot. Hanté. Comme si il avait connu toutes les pires choses du monde.

Le garçon finit par faire un pas. Puis un autre. Sans cesser de le fixer. Kanda se surprit à reculer d'instinct. Il se sentait en danger avec lui.

-Hé monsieur l'agent... T'as la trouille ?

Kanda sursauta une nouvelle fois.

-Je vais juste t'aider...

Le voyou l'aida à s'appuyer contre un mur et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Puis il tira sur le bas de son tee-shirt pour en arracher une large bande.

-T'es pas obligé de faire ça...

Il ne répondit pas. Il noua étroitement le morceau de tissu sur la blessure de Kanda. Puis il se releva et commença à partir.

-Hé ! Ne pars pas ! Cria Kanda. J'ai des questions à te poser.

Il se leva tant bien que mal et réussit à le rattraper. Il le retourna de force.

-Je suis de la police de Tokyo. Agent Kanda. Je veux ton nom, ton prénom, et ce que tu fais ici.

-Et si je refuse ? Répondit le jeune homme.

-Je peux t'arrêter à cause des graffitis que toi et tes copains ont fait sur le mur.

-Ok ok c'est bon... J'optempère. Allen Walker. Je ce que fais ici... Vous le savez, dit le garçon d'un air moqueur.

Kanda soupira. Les graffitis. Question idiote.

-Ouais ouais... bon, va t-en avant que je ne change d'avis.

Allen eut un rictus et posa sa main sur le front de Kanda. Et appuya simplement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Soudain, la tête lui tourna et il s'évanouit.

…

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que bien plus tard. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. La lune était haute.

-Mal au crâne...

Il s'assit difficilement et se prit la tête mais son bras le lança.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Il sursauta et tomba nez-à-nez avec Allen qui souriait.

-Hé... murmura t-il.

-Quoi ? Répondit Allen.

-T'es trop près.

-Je sais.

Allen s'assit sur le lit et continua de le fixer.

-On est où ici ? Demanda Kanda.

-Dans une planque, répondit Allen. Avec d'autres personnes comme moi.

-Je vois.

Il se leva et inspecta la pièce rapidement. Elle était sommairement meublée. Un lit, une armoire, une petite table...

-Hé... hé ! Tu vas bien ?

Allen tomba à genoux en gémissant. Il tenait son ventre à deux mains. Kanda se précipita vers lui.

-Restes en arrière !

Kanda s'immobilisa. Des pentacles commencèrent à se former sur le visage et les mains de Allen. Kanda écarquilla les yeux. C'était fini pour le voyou.

-Le virus AKUMA...


	2. Chapter 2

Yo tout le monde ! Me voilà donc avec cette nouvelle fic D-gray-Man ! Cette idée m'est venu en pleine nuit... Au réveil je me suis dit « Et si Kanda était un policier et Allen un voyou? » Et donc voilà ce que ça donne ! Cette fic est un peu plus sérieuse que celle que j'ai terminée, **Faux Semblants**, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2

Kanda recula, terrifié. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un être victime du virus AKUMA, même s'il en connaissait les effets. La peau de Allen allait devenir complètement noire et puis il serait réduit en poussière.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi !

Allen ricana et se releva. Il inspira un grand coup et cria. Sa peau commença à retrouver une couleur normale. Après quelques secondes, il s'étira, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Pffiou ! C'est toujours aussi désagréable !

Kanda écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu as déjà été contaminé ? Et pourquoi tu es toujours vivant ?! Réponds moi !

-Calme toi monsieur l'agent, marmonna Allen en s'asseyant. Ça ne sert à rien de t'agiter comme ça... Viens avec moi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Kanda le suivit avec appréhension.

Allen le conduisit à travers un couloir sombre et humide. Kanda pouvait sentir une odeur de moisissure. Des enfants surgirent tout à coup et entrèrent dans la chambre que Kanda occupait jusqu'alors. Kanda allait demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans un endroit aussi sordide mais se retint.

Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle où se trouvaient de longues tables en bois.

-Ici, c'est le réfectoire. Nous avons un cuistot génial, quand on arrive à avoir de la nourriture, dit Allen.

Kanda sentit un malaise qui grandissait en lui. Il commençait à comprendre en voyant tous ces enfants.

-Explique moi qui vous êtes...

Allen sourit.

-Des orphelins, des handicapés, en bref, tous ceux rejetés par la société. Nous sommes la face cachée de la ville, celle que personne ne cherche à connaître. Alors, on s'entraide comme on peut, et on essaie de survivre. Et oui, on est bien loin de ton monde privilégié, monsieur l'agent...

Kanda serra les dents. Il avait envie de protester, mais dans le fond il savait que Allen avait raison. Lui venait d'un orphelinat de bonne famille, et il avait été adopté rapidement, pas comme ces enfants.

Allen s'assit à une table et invita Kanda à faire de même.

-On survit comme on peut, continua le jeune garçon. En faisant des tags, entre autres.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Kanda.

-En vérité, on est payés une misère par le gouvernement pour passer pour des voyous. C'est plus facile d'arrêter et d'insulter des orphelins handicapés hein ? Ça permet au gens de la bonne société de vivre en se disant qu'il existe une justice dans ce monde, même si le virus AKUMA touche tout le monde.

Kanda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu croyais en la justice ? Demanda Allen. C'est pour ça que tu t'es engagé ? Et bien, désolé de te faire découvrir la vraie face de la société dans laquelle tu vis car une fois que tu le sais, tu ne peux retourner en arrière.

-Je... me suis engagé pour être sûr de ne jamais m'ennuyer pour être franc, répondit Kanda. Et je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas mort après avoir été contaminé par AKUMA.

Allen soupira. Il alla commandé un thé et revint avec deux tasses fumantes. Il en posa une devant Kanda qui la regarda d'un air suspect.

-Tu peux en boire t'inquiètes pas, dit Allen. C'est du vrai thé acheté dans une épicerie. On ne mange pas dans les poubelles !

Kanda acquiesça doucement et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. C'était bon. Il reposa la tasse.

-Tu sais, continua Allen, nos salaires nous permettent d'acheter ce qui nous permet de vivre sainement, mais on ne peux pas acheter de maison par exemple, ni faire de travaux ici, dans cette vieille usine désaffectée. On l'a juste aménagé comme on a pu. On mange de vrais aliments, et on se lave avec du savon et du shampooing, mais avec de l'eau froide, même en hiver. En cas de maladie, on a pas de médicaments, justes des tisanes et autres bouillons, et il arrive que certains enfants meurent de maladies normalement bénignes. Tu vois, les clichés que tu peux imaginer quand on parle d'enfants qui vivent dans les rues n'ont pas lieu d'être ici.

Il s'arrêta de parler et fixa Kanda qui fut incapable de soutenir son regard.

-Et... toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t-il en espérant dévier la conversation et surtout le regard intense de Allen.

Allen sourit.

-Ça se voit il me semble ? Je suis albinos. Mes parents m'ont abandonnés juste après ma naissance, et je serais mort si un homme qui passait par là ne m'avait pas amené ici. Je veux dire... j'ai été adopté par un clown mais on était très pauvres et quand il est mort, il m'avait laissé une sorte de lettre qui m'indiquait où aller. C'est là que j'ai rencontré mes amis avec qui tu m'as vu. Lavi, le roux, à qui il manque un œil et Arystar, le grand avec une mèche blanche. Il est atteint de la maladie du vampire, ce qui lui a valu, comme moi, d'être abandonné par ses proches.

Kanda avait vaguement entendu parler de cette maladie. Les malades avaient une sensibilité accrue au soleil, un allongement anormal des canines, de l'agressivité et souvent des maux de ventre ne pouvant être apaisés par médicament. Il se surprit à plaindre ces adolescents qui ne pouvaient pas vivre avec les autres.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes payés pour être les méchants ?

-Oui, répondit Allen.

-Et le virus ? Insista Kanda.

-Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire hein ? Soupira Allen. Ok je vais t'expliquer. AKUMA a été inventé il y a de nombreuses années par le gouvernement pour se débarrasser de la vermine. Comme nous en sommes. Sauf qu'à l'époque le virus n'était pas aussi virulent que maintenant et quand on a été contaminé, même si certains sont morts, la plupart d'entre nous ont résisté et développé une grande résistance à la souche principale.

-Donc vous êtes immunisés en gros ?

-Oui. Quelle ironie quand on y pense ! La vermine qui devait être éliminée grâce au virus est maintenant la seule partie de la population japonaise à pouvoir y survivre...

-Et... vous n'avez jamais pensé à mettre votre résistance au service des autres ?

Allen se leva brusquement.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Comme si on allait nous écouter ! Et même si on le faisait, les gens croiraient que c'est nous qui avons lancé cette pandémie. Alors que c'est faux !

Kanda regretta instantanément d'avoir posé la question.

-Et de toute manière, ça arrange bien l'Etat toute cette histoire... dit Allen en se rasseyant. Tu comprends pourquoi j'imagine ?

-Pas... vraiment en fait, hésita Kanda.

Il détestait passer pour un idiot devant les autres, surtout que toutes les autres personnes de la pièce le regardaient, fascinés.

-Et bien, imagine la situation : un virus qui touche tout le monde n'importe quand sans raison, la population vit dans la peur, et enfin une bande de voyous qui commet tous les impairs possibles et inimaginables... tu piges ?

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Kanda.

-Je vois ! Donc, la police arrête les voyous en question, proclame que la justice existe et que le virus sera exterminé d'ici peu, et la population se calme, persuadée que ce sera bientôt fini !

-Et pour en rajouter, les ministres lancent une campagne stipulant que quiconque commettra un acte criminel aura plus de chances d'être touché par le virus, et on obtient une population docile et malléable à souhait ! Surtout que le vaccin existe depuis longtemps...

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Kanda.

-Ben oui, tu croyais quoi ? Soupira Allen. Ils ont capturé plusieurs de nos camarades qui avaient développé la fameuse résistance au virus et ont crée à partir de leur sang un vaccin très efficace. T'as jamais remarqué que ni les ministres ni le président n'ont été touchés par le virus, alors que n'importe quel éboueur ou millionnaire pourrais l'être ? Ils vendent le vaccin au plus offrant.

-Je rêve... murmura Kanda. Ou plutôt je cauchemarde... Ce serait un gigantesque complot au niveau national ?

-Non, répondit Allen. C'est au niveau mondial en fait mais dans le fond t'as compris l'essentiel. Bon, je te ramène chez toi.

Allen se leva et commença à sortir. Kanda le suivit sans broncher, complètement absorbé par ses pensées.

…

-On est arrivé.

Kanda sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais il était bel et bien devant chez lui, dans le quartier traditionnel de Tokyo. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le monde dans lequel il vivait jusqu'à maintenant lui semblait faux et mensonger.

Il resta planté là, devant chez lui, sans bouger. Allen remarqua son mal aise et eut un rictus moqueur. Il aurait dû être plus subtil dans ses révélations. Il n'avait pas menti, mais ça faisait beaucoup en une seule fois.

-Hé, tu vas bien monsieur l'agent ?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-C'est drôle... murmura Kanda. À chaque fois que tu dis ça j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi... Pourtant j'aimais bien ça avant... Qu'on m'appelle "monsieur l'agent"...

Allen arrêta de sourire. Le visage de Kanda était tellement triste..

-Au fond de moi, je savais que quelque chose clochait dans ce monde... Mais, je crois que je n'étais pas prêt à découvrir tout ça... Bah, ce qui est fait est fait...

Il commença à s'éloigner d'un air nonchalant, et Allen ferma son œil gauche, ce qui était habituel chez lui quand il était amusé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et Kanda l'amusait.

-Hé monsieur l'agent ! Cria t-il en la rattrapant. Je t'aime bien en fait ! T'es plutôt étrange, ça me plaît !

Puis il attrapa le menton de Kanda et l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche. Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

-A la revoyure, Kanda !

Kanda le regarda s'éloigner et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Puis il sourit.

…

L'ombre qui était cachée au coin de la rue s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle composa un numéro et attendit qu'on décroche.

_-Alors, quoi de neuf ? _

-L'agent Kanda a eu un contact avec Allen Walker.

_-Je vois... Dommage, c'était un bon agent. Éliminez le !_

-Très bien. Ce sera fait cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Kanda dormait profondément, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. La journée l'avait épuisé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mes ses rêves étaient peuplés d'orphelins handicapés par la vie. Il s'agita dans son sommeil, comme s'il avait entendu la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir doucement.

Un homme entra sans faire de bruit et s'approcha de lui, un couteau à la main. Il était masqué et habillé tout en noir. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à s'attarder là pour une banale mission d'assassinat. Il brandit son arme au dessus de sa tête.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il dormait si bien. Et il faisait très sombre encore. Il se frotta les yeux et entrevit du mouvement devant lui. Il recula instinctivement et chercha son arme de service à tâtons, mais peine perdue, il n'y voyait rien. Un éclair argenté l'avertit du danger et il donna un coup à l'aveugle. Un gémissement sourd lui fit comprendre qu'il avait atteint sa cible. Il en profita pour se lever et alluma la lumière.

Il put ainsi voir son agresseur. Un homme, tout de noir vêtu, et masqué. Kanda soupira. Ça faisait vraiment trop cliché. Il se jeta sur son adversaire mais il constata vite que celui-ci était bien entraîné et il fut acculé très vite.

-Merde !

Il évita un coup de couteau de justesse et se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, l'arme blanche étincelante sous la gorge. Il ferma les yeux d'instinct, sentant sa dernière heure venir.

Un coup sourd lui parvint, et l'homme qui le tenait s'effondra sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et constata que quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière. Et ouvert la fenêtre également.

-Qui... ?

Une haute silhouette se tenait face à la lumière, et Kanda ne put voir ses traits. L'homme, car s'en était un, portait une longue cape qui voletait au gré du vent qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Kanda s'approcha. L'homme sourit, dévoilant une longue paire de canine. Kanda hurla.

-N'approche pas !

Ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire, l'homme aux yeux phosphorescents s'approchait de plus en plus. Kanda chercha fébrilement une arme et s'accroupit pour prendre le poignard que tenait son agresseur. Il le brandit devant lui.

-N.. n'approches pas !

-Calme toi, monsieur l'agent...

Kanda s'immobilisa. Ce surnom...

-Tu es une connaissance de Allen ?

L'homme soupira. Il alluma la lumière de la cuisine et Kanda put enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait.

-Ah ! Mais tu es... !

L'homme s'inclina en une profonde révérence.

-Arystar Crowley, pour vous servir...

Il sourit. Kanda fut bien obligé d''admettre qu'il n'était pas si effrayant que ça.

-Merci. Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Allen m'a demandé de te surveiller. Il se doutait qu'on essayerait de te faire tuer alors il m'a chargé de te protéger. Comme je suis plutôt flippant...

Kanda ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Arystar reprit ses esprits.

-Bon, on y va. Prépare tes affaires on a pas toute la nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

Arystar soupira.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser tranquilles ?! Même si celui là est hors d'état de nuire, dit-il en désignant l'assassin inconscient, ils vont en envoyer d'autres. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous.

Kanda ne répondit pas et prépara quelques vêtements de rechange. Puis après réflexion, il prit sa trousse de toilette et diverse autres choses qui pourraient s'avérer utiles.

-Ne prends pas ton portable, ils pourraient le tracer grâce à la puce.

Kanda reposa son portable qu'il avait pris par automatisme.

-Je suis prêt. On peut y aller.

Arystar sortit de l'appartement sans rien dire et Kanda le suivit.

-Fais attention... murmura Arystar.

Il désigna des silhouettes sombres qui surveillaient la rue. Il attrapa Kanda par le poignet et ils passèrent par les jardins alentours. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient dans le quartier traditionnel, car il était habité par des nobles avec des immenses jardins.

Traverser la rue sans passer par la route leur prit beaucoup de temps, et à l'arrivée ils étaient épuisés.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Haleta Kanda en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Pour l'instant, on est tiré d'affaire, répondit Arystar. Bon, à partir d'ici on peut rejoindre les autres.

-Les autres ? Il y aura Allen ?

Arystar sourit.

-Oui, il sera là. Bon, suis moi.

Ils s'éloignèrent furtivement.

…

-On peut faire une pause ? Demanda Kanda. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on marche, et en plus, on est même plus en ville.

Arystar s'arrêta.

-Je ne savais pas que votre QG était si loin.

-Il ne l'était pas, répondit Arystar. On change souvent le lieu de notre QG pour ne pas se faire repérer. Maintenant, on vit dans une abbaye abandonnée.

-Et on est encore loin ?

-Non, regarde, à partir d'ici tu peux apercevoir un clocher. C'est là.

-Non, je ne vois rien, il fait trop noir.

-Ah oui effectivement. Bon, on peut repartir ?

-Déjà ?!

…

Kanda put enfin apercevoir l'abbaye en question. C'était un vieux bâtiment qui commençait à tomber en ruine, mais il s'en dégageait une certaine solennité. C'était impressionnant. Kanda franchit les marches sans trop y croire, fasciné par l'architecture.

-Bienvenue... monsieur l'agent.

Cette voix... Kanda revint brutalement à la réalité. Allen le regardait avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

-Ouais ouais... une fois ça mis à part, qui m'a attaqué ?

Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

-Le gouvernement a envoyé un assassin parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu avais eu un contact avec nous. Bon, tu viens ?

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

-Où ça ?

Allen soupira.

-Au septième ciel ? A ton espace perso bien sûr !

Kanda faillit reculer. Allen était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il le suivit sans rien dire.

Allen le mena jusqu'à une grande salle qui devait être la salle de prière. Les orphelins l'avaient aménagé en dortoir grâce à des rideaux improvisés.

-Voilà ton espace. C'est pas grand mais on a pas mieux pour l'instant.

Il commença à repartir. Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler mais se ravisa. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire engueuler.

Allen disparut. Kanda avisa son espace qui se composait d'un matelas à même le sol et d'un bac en osier pour ses affaires. Il s'allongea sur le futon et remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une fine couverture qui ne protégeait en aucun cas du froid ambiant, d'autant plus que les murs épais de l'abbaye empêchait la chaleur de rentrer dans la journée. Il farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une veste.

-Monsieur ?

Il se retourna, surpris. Un petit garçon le regardait en souriant. Kanda remarqua qu'il lui manquait deux des dents de devant. C'était attendrissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien... Mais mon espace est juste à côté du votre. Je voulais savoir qui dormait à côté de moi c'est tout.

Kanda se redressa. Le petit garçon lui arrivait tout juste à la taille.

-Tu n'es pas très habillé... Tu n'as pas froid petit ?

-Non, ça va...

Un courant d'air se fit sentir à ce moment précis. Le petit frissonna. Kanda eut un petit sourire et lui tendit un pull.

-Tiens, prends le. Tu vas attraper froid.

-C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

Le petit garçon tendit la main et attrapa le pull. Il le mit. Kanda put constater avec amusement qu'il lui arrivait aux genoux.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? Dit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son matelas.

-Akeno, répondit le petit en s'asseyant à son tour. Pourquoi t'es là toi ?

-Je... crois que c'est parce que le gouvernement ne veux plus de moi... et toi ?

-J'ai une maladie depuis ma naissance et mes parents m'ont laissé ici, répondit Akeno d'un air triste. Dis...

Kanda haussa un sourcil. Akeno n'osait pas trop le regarder.

-Je peux... rester ici cette nuit ?

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Y'a pas la place pour deux sur mon matelas non ?

-Ben, je peux pousser le mien jusqu'ici et on aura la place. Et on aura moins froid.

Kanda capitula.

-Très bien. Je vais chercher ton matelas.

Il se leva et passa par dessous le rideau qui séparait leurs deux espaces. À quatre pattes, il tendit le bras pour attraper le matelas. Quelqu'un entra à ce moment là. Kanda leva la tête, surpris dans une posture plutôt gênante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, monsieur l'agent ?

-Euh... je prends le matelas pour que Akeno puisse dormir avec moi ?

Allen soupira. Kanda en profita pour tirer le matelas à lui. Il souffla sur ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

-Akeno, tu dors encore avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui, en plus il est gentil le monsieur... Regarde, il m'a prêté un pull ! Dit-il en tirant dessus.

Allen fixa Kanda intensément.

-Ouais, c'est gentil ça monsieur l'agent...

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi tout le temps ?

Le sourire de Allen s'élargit.

-Je ne me moque pas. Tu sais Akeno, dit-il en se tournant vers le petit garçon, Kanda est un ancien policier.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Akeno en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Kanda qui venait à peine de s'installer. Il passa ses mains autour de son cou et fourra sa tête au creux de son épaule. Kanda sursauta.

-Akeno ?

Un léger ronflement lui parvint. Akeno s'était endormi. Kanda le fit comprendre silencieusement à Allen qui acquiesça.

Kanda se démena dans tous les sens pour le coucher sans le réveiller. Une fois installé, il remarqua que Allen était toujours là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

Allen se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue de Akeno qui tenait toujours fermement Kanda.

Kanda sentit les cheveux blancs d'Allen l'effleurer et frissonna.

-Oh ? Tu as froid ? Murmura Allen.

Il était vraiment près cette fois.

-Hé Moyashi...

-Quoi ?

-T'es trop près...

Allen sourit.

-Tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là non ?

-Oui... C'est pas faux. Mais ça change rien du tout. Écartes toi, que je puisse dormir.

Kanda le repoussa doucement. Allen poussa un soupir de dépit.

-T'es chiant monsieur l'agent...

-Toi et tes sautes d'humeur hein ! Répliqua Kanda en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Allen se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mes sautes d'humeur... monsieur l'agent !

Puis il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Kanda, se releva et partit, laissant le japonais figé.

-Je comprends rien du tout à ce gars, et à la situation en général... marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

-T'inquiètes pas... murmura Akeno dans un demi sommeil. Tout va toujours mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Mais Akeno ne semblait pas lui parler à lui en particulier. Ça devait faire partie de son rêve car il dormait toujours.

Kanda sourit et s'allongea aux côtés du petit. Akeno avait raison, tout irait mieux demain.

Il serra l'enfant dans ses bras et s'endormit immédiatement.

Allen, qui s'était caché dans un coin, le regarda s'endormir. Décidément, ce Kanda était un mystère.

-Quel idiot... Bakanda.

Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Bon, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais ce chapitre va servir à introduire la suite. Et le début de l'histoire entre Allen et Kanda. D'ailleurs, vous aurez remarqué que Allen est légèrement différent du manga. Plus... sauvage disons. Enfin voilà, amusez vous bien !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kanda se réveilla en nage. Allen avait eu beau lui dire qu'il faisait froid en cette période de l'année, lui avait trop chaud, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait qu'une fine couverture. Et Akeno couché contre son flanc.

Kanda n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller l'enfant. Il se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Il avait été rayé de la société et était donc un paria. Pour quel crime ? Celui d'avoir croisé la route des marginaux.

Tous ces enfants avaient réussi malgré tout à créer une communauté solidaire et stable au niveau des liens qui les unissaient. Leur situation pauvre ne les empêchait pas d'être heureux.

Akeno gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna de l'autre côté. Kanda en profita pour le couvrir un peu mieux et se leva.

Il sortit de son box à pas de loups, pour ne réveiller personne. En vérité, il ne savait pas exactement où il pourrait aller, et se décida à visiter l'immense édifice qui devait regorger d'endroits tous plus insolites les uns que les autres. Il avisa une porte qu'il prit et il se retrouva instantanément dans un autre monde.

Obscurité et incertitude avaient laissé place à la douce chaleur d'un feu de bois devant lequel étaient penché plusieurs silhouettes que Kanda ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Il entendait néanmoins leur chuchotement. Il se décida à avancer vers eux, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Malheureusement, il buta contre un objet non identifié dans la lumière incertaine du feu et ne put retenir un juron de franchir ses lèvres.

-Putain de.. !

Les silhouettes sursautèrent et l'une d'elles s'approcha. Kanda allait ouvrir la bouche quand il reconnut la personne en question. Il décida finalement de ne rien dire.

-Ben qui voilà ?! Monsieur l'agent...

Kanda poussa un soupir. Pourquoi, sur toutes les personnes de cette communauté, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe TOUJOURS sur Allen Walker ?

Il passa devant le jeune garçon sans même le regarder et s'approcha des autres personnes qui discutaient toujours à voix basses. Il reconnut ainsi Arystar, ainsi qu'une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années et un asiatique assez joufflu.

Le vampire le salua.

-Salut Kanda. Je te présente Miranda Lotto, dit-il en désignant la femme, et Chao Ji.

La femme se leva et s'inclina.

-S..salut monsieur Kanda !

Elle semblait très mal à l'aise.

Chao Ji se contenta de lui adresser un vague mouvement de tête.

-Ne sois pas aussi formelle Miranda... murmura Allen qui venait de se glisser dans son dos.

Il passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Kanda et posa sa tête sur son torse au niveau du cœur.

-Appelle le plutôt "monsieur l'agent"... Il adore.

Kanda tiqua. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ce comportement. Un jour, non, une heure Allen était adorable comme tout (mais tout est relatif) et puis d'un seul coup il devenait impossible à vivre. Et puis c'était quoi ces familiarités d'abord ?!

-Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Murmura Allen en levant la tête.

Kanda baissa les yeux. Le sourire moqueur de Allen le narguait encore, et il mourrait d'envie de le lui faire ravaler, mais il se retint. Il refusait d'entrer dans le jeu de ce gamin.

-Tcch ! Fit-il en détournant la tête.

Allen pouffa. Kanda avait vraiment un comportement bizarre et très intéressant. Il se contenta pourtant de le lâcher.

Kanda s'étira et s'approcha d'Arystar.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites aussi tôt ?

-On commence les préparatifs pour le petit déjeuner avec Miranda. Elle est insomniaque et je ne peux vivre que la nuit. On est complémentaires. Et Chao Ji va nous aider pour les légers travaux à faire dans l'abbaye, pour plus de sécurité pour les enfants.

Il ne mentionna rien concernant Allen, mais Kanda aurait préféré mourir que de demander ce qu'il faisait là. Mais là encore, Allen continuait son petit jeu.

-Et moi je m'occupe de tout mettre en place pour déménager tes affaires avant que le gouvernement ne le fasse, dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où venait de s'installer Kanda.

-Je vois. Ça implique quoi ?

-Tes papiers d'identité, ton compte bancaire, les médocs que t'as dans ta pharmacie, tes vêtements au cas où, etc...

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il sortit sa carte bancaire de sa poche et la tendit à Allen.

-Tiens. 1861.

Allen eut un sourire et la prit.

-Merci Bakanda...

Puis il s'éloigna. Kanda dut se retenir de ne pas l'insulter au passage. C'était quoi ce surnom en plus ?!

Les autres durent remarquer son irritation car ils se levèrent en donnant diverses excuses. À la fin, il ne restait plus qu'Arystar qui sourit.

-Je vois que tu t'entends bien avec Allen...

Kanda explosa, tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se comporter comme ça.

-Il m'énerve ! Il est tellement... enfin je sais pas moi ! Il est toujours en train de se foutre de moi et... j'en ai marre ! Quoi que je fasse ! Et il est tellement amer...

Arystar se cala dans son siège.

-Hum... Amer... Je ne dirais pas ça. Il est blessé, c'est tout. Il n'a rien contre toi spécifiquement et en vérité, il n'est jamais désagréable avec qui que ce soit. Sauf...

-... Avec moi c'est ça ? Grogna Kanda. Donc tu dis qu'il n'a rien contre moi, mais qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est désagréable ? C'est un contresens total, mais merci d'essayer de me rassurer.

Il allait se lever mais Arystar le retint par le bras.

-La vie ici endurcit les cœurs. Les enfants d'ici sont confrontés à la mort depuis leur naissance. Et c'est pareil avec Allen. Alors, pour sauver les apparences, il se fabrique un masque souriant. À toi, il montre qui il est vraiment. Réfléchis y.

Puis il le lâcha et Kanda put sortir.

-Tu vas où au fait, au cas ou on te chercherait ?

-Je vais chercher du bois dehors, répondit Kanda.

En vérité, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Son esprit était embrumé par la fumée du feu, et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et puis, il devait réfléchir sur lui. Il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis hier. Sa rencontre avec ce maudit gamin l'avait chamboulé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

L'air glacé lui fit un bien fou. Il commença à ramasser des branches qui traînaient ça et là. Puis il les entassa en tas dans l'entrée et continua son escapade. Étrangement, et malgré la température extrêmement basse, il n'avait pas froid. Il était même pieds nus.

Après une demi heure de boulot, il s'appuya sur le mur froid. Il ferma les yeux et respira intensément. La boule qui lui comprimait le ventre depuis de nombreuses années avait disparu. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il venait de trouver sa vraie place dans le monde et que, depuis sa naissance, il aspirait juste à vivre pleinement sa vie sans entraves et sans ennuis.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya même pas. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de ces larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter sur son visage. Mais il n'était pas triste. En vérité, il était même heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa chienne de vie.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans un hôpital inconnu sans aucun souvenir. Depuis que des gens pour qui il n'éprouvait ni amour ni rien s'étaient présentés comme ses parents. Depuis qu'on l'avait forcé à s'intégrer à une vie dont il ne se souvenait pas. On lui avait donné des rêves dont il ne voulait pas. Il avait fait tout ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il avait eu une petite amie au lycée, parce que ses parents l'y avaient encouragés. Alors il l'avait fait. Tout en sachant qu'il ne ressentait rien.

On l'avait inscrit dans plein de club de sport comme le baseball, le football, le handball. Comme tous les garçons de son âge. Mais il avait refusé et choisi le Kendo. Sa seule victoire.

Et maintenant, c'était fini. Il pourrait choisir sa propre voie, loin de tous ceux qui le connaissaient.

Il allait s'essuyer les joues quand une main le retint. Il tourna lentement la tête.

Allen le regardait, l'air plus grave que jamais. Il ne se moquait pas. Il le fixait dans les yeux, sans rien dire. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire.

Il s'approcha doucement de Kanda et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Puis il approcha sa tête de celle de Kanda qui ferma les yeux.

Kanda pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, comme d'habitude. Mais il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui caresser les yeux. Qu'il ouvrit lentement.

Allen glissa ses deux bras autour de son cou et continua de lui essuyer les yeux avec des baisers.

Kanda se laissa faire.

Le jour se leva. Kanda sursauta. La lumière du soleil lui fit découvrir le paysage qui s'étendait autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste clairière en pleine forêt. Les rayons du soleil sur les arbres créaient des effets de lumières formidables.

-C'est beau hein ?

Kanda se tourna vers Allen.

-Ouais.

…

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent le bois ramassé par Kanda dans la salle où se trouvait la cheminée. Ils ne disaient rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière.

-Kanda !

Kanda se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une petite boule en plein ventre. Il toussa un bon coup avant de jeter un œil à ce qui venait de le percuter.

C'était Akeno qui le regardait d'un air mécontent.

-Quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné comme mon père !

Kanda allait se rebiffer mais les paroles du garçon le choquèrent. Arystar avait raison. Les enfants ici n'étaient pas comme ceux qu'il rencontrait dans la rue. Ils n'étaient pas aussi innocents des dures lois de la vie.

-Désolé. J'étais allé ramassé du bois.

Le petit mit ses poings sur les hanches. Avec le pull trop grand que Kanda lui avait donné, il était attendrissant.

-D'accord ! Je t'excuse ! Mais à une condition !

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

-Baisse toi ! Ordonna Akeno.

Docile, Kanda se baissa.

Allen regardait la scène, appuyé contre la cheminée. Aussi éclata t-il de rire quand l'enfant arracha l'élastique qui retenait les longs cheveux noirs du japonais.

Akeno partit en courant tandis que Kanda se rendit compte de la farce.

-Viens là toi ! Rends moi mon élastique !

Ils se courraient après en rond dans la pièce.

Kanda finit par attraper le petit et s'appliquait à lui faire des chatouilles. Soudain, lui main vint lui attraper les fesses. Son poing partit aussi vite.

-Aïe !

Il se retourna et brandit son poing en direction du roux qui venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah mais t'es un mec !

Akeno éclata de rire.

-Lavi ne peux pas s'empêcher de tripoter les fesses des filles avec les cheveux longs ! Dit-il, hilare.

Lavi était gêné.

-Euh... désolé ! Moi c'est Lavi Bookman, enchanté !

-Kanda.

Il passa devant lui et profita de la situation pour reprendre son élastique à Akeno qui protesta. Il s'attacha les cheveux rapidement en une queue de cheval basse et sortit de la salle pour se changer.

Lavi s'approcha de Allen.

-Yo ! Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Allen sortit la carte bancaire de Kanda et la lui tendit.

-1861.

-Je vois. Récupération de ressources c'est ça ? Et moi qui pensait que tu voulais juste me voir !

Allen sourit.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais...

-Hm ? Émit Lavi, s'apprêtant à sortir.

-Si tu t'amuse encore à tripoter Kanda, je t'étripe.

…

Kanda était en train de remplir des bacs d'eaux pour le bain des plus jeunes quand Lavi entra dans la salle.

-Yo Kanda ! Je viens juste te prévenir qu'on part à la récupération de tes affaires. Tu veux qu'on ramène quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui, mon sabre.

-T'as un sabre ?

Le japonais se contenta de le fixer et Lavi haussa les épaules.

Kanda attrapa un nouveau baril et versa son contenu dans une grande cuve. Sans même toucher à l'eau, il devinait qu'elle était glacée. Et avec le froid ambiant, il ne s'étonnait plus que les enfants tombent malades.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, c'est bon, répondit Kanda en se retournant vers Allen.

Celui-ci était accompagné d'une douzaine d'enfants seulement couverts d'une petite serviette. Chacun d'eux tenait un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide qui devait être du shampooing.

Kanda posa le baril et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce pour laisser les enfants se laver seuls.

-Et bien monsieur l'agent... On aide pas ?

Kanda s'arrêta. Et voilà que ça recommençait.

Il pivota sur lui-même et fit demi-tour sans dire un mot.

Il remonta ses manches. Akeno sortit des rangs.

-Kanda ! Tu viens te laver avec moi !

Kanda allait refuser mais Akeno le tirait par le bras.

-T'as pas le choix on dirait... monsieur l'agent...

Kanda n'avait aucune envie de se laver dans de l'eau aussi froide et encore plus de se déshabiller devant Allen. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et le vit arborer un immense sourire narquois. Et... impatient ?

Kanda secoua la tête. Non, il avait rêvé.

Il soupira.

-Dépêche toi Kanda ! J'ai pas toute la journée moi ! Le pressa Akeno, qui était déjà dans le bain.

Kanda entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements, sous le regard intense de Allen.

...

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais, la situation est bizarre, et les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais je vais faire en sorte que ça ne les éloignent pas trop de leurs caractères du manga. À part ça, amusez vous bien !


End file.
